Depeptidyl peptidase IV (DPP4) is a membrane bound non-classical serine aminodipeptidase which is located in a variety of tissues (intestine, liver, lung, kidney) as well as on circulating T-lymphocytes (where the enzyme is known as CD-26). DPP-4 is believed responsible for the metabolic cleavage of certain endogenous peptides (GLP-1(7-36), glucagon) in vivo and has demonstrated proteolytic activity against a variety of other peptides (GHRH, NPY, GLP-2, VIP) in vitro.
GLP-1(7-36) is a 29 amino-acid peptide derived by post-translational processing of proglucagon in the small intestine. GLP-1(7-36) has multiple actions in vivo including the stimulation of insulin secretion, inhibition of glucagon secretion, the promotion of satiety, and the slowing of gastric emptying. Based on its physiological profile, the actions of GLP-1(7-36) are expected to be beneficial in the prevention and treatment of type II diabetes and potentially obesity. To support this claim, exogenous administration of GLP-1(7-36) (continuous infusion) in diabetic patients has demonstrated efficacy in this patient population. Unfortunately GLP-1(7-36) is degraded rapidly in vivo and has been shown to have a short half-life in vivo (t½≈1.5 min). Based on a study of genetically bred DPP-4 KO mice and on in vivo/in vitro studies with selective DPP-4 inhibitors, DPP-4 has been shown to be the primary degrading enzyme of GLP-1(7-36) in vivo. GLP-1(7-36) is degraded by DPP-4 efficiently to GLP-1(9-36), which has been speculated to act as a physiological antagonist to GLP-1(7-36). Thus, inhibition of DPP-4 in vivo should potentiate endogenous levels of GLP-1(7-36) and attenuate formation of its antagonist GLP-1(9-36), thereby serving to ameliorate the diabetic condition.